Let It Snow
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Pasar la Navidad lejos de casa no es algo que le guste mucho a Sakura, sobretodo cuando Naruto tenía que asistir a una reunión de Kages. Ya que iban a pasar su Noche Buena atrapados lejos de su hogar, lo menos que quería hacer era estar lejos de su rubio atolondrado. Y es que no hay nada mejor que estar acurrucados el uno contra el otro frente al fuego.


¡Hola niños y niñas!

¡Cami Sky reportándose con un nuevo fic!

Debo decir que, el día de hoy, no estoy feliz. Nada nada naditas feliz. Y no es por ustedes... es por uno de los profesores de mi hermana. Mi hermana menor estudia Diseño de Modas y ya está en su último ciclo. Esta vez, para graduarse, tenían que presentar un vestido confeccionado por ellos mismos para su calificación. Y el profesor ha dado más puntaje a personas que mandaron a hacer sus vestidos con costureros profesionales que a los que hicieron el vestido por ellos mismos. Así que mi hermanita ha suspendido el ciclo. Por tres milésimas.

Eso no me parece nada justo.

No saben la cantidad de cólera que sentí cuando me enteré... mi hermanita se echó a llorar y ha estado desconsolada. Desde este humilde espacio en la red, quisiera dedicarle unas palabritas al "inteligentísimo profesor": Estimadísimo "profesor", puede irse directo a %&$#"%&$#"$%&.

Listo. Me siento mejor.

¿No tengo que explicarles lo que va en vez de los símbolos, verdad?

Ahora si, vamos a lo que vine.

¡Poco más de una semana! ¡A muy pocos días de la Navidad!

Esta vez, la historia esta inspirada en la canción "Let it Snow" de Frank Sinatra. Es una canción bellísima; no trata exactamente de la Navidad, pero no pude evitar escribir sobre ella cuando empezó a sonar en mi playlist.

Este año, mi Navidad va a estar algo movidita. Después de mucho tiempo, todos mis tíos que viven en Madrid han regresado a Lima por fiestas, así que estamos organizando una super duper enorme cena. Eso es lo que más me gusta de estas fechas, el poder pasarla con la familia.

Los dejo con la historia.

**Let it Snow**

Sakura se frotó las manos, calentándolas con su aliento. Kirigakure era una tierra muy hermosa, de ninjas muy calificados, aldeanos amables, paisajes maravillosos y comida deliciosa… pero muy poco recomendable de visitar en invierno debido a las bajísimas temperaturas. La constante niebla y humedad del lugar se convertían en una gruesa capa de nieve de más de un metro de alto en lo crudo del invierno. ¿Por qué había aceptado venir? ¿Por qué no se quedó en casa, en el frío soportable de Konoha?

Pues porque el idiota de su esposo no había querido asistir solo a la reunión de Kages.

Por eso ella estaba allí, congelándose de frío, sentada al lado de la chimenea encendida mientras esperaba a que terminase la dichosa reunión.

Naruto iba a tener que compensarle por esto.

Suspiró. Habían anunciado una tormenta de nieve para el día siguiente por lo que iba a ser imposible que regresen a su Aldea antes de Navidad. Así que iban a pasar la Noche Buena en la casa que les había sido asignada por el Mizukage, lejos de su familia y amigos.

Por lo menos iba a estar en compañía de su idiota favorito.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Fuera de la seguridad de su, temporalmente, hogar; el día empezaba a morir poco a poco. El sol casi no podía verse en el horizonte y los copos de nieve empezaban a caer de forma constante.

Aparentemente la nevada había decidido adelantarse algunas horas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. ¿Naruto estaría muy lejos? Cuando dejó la sala de reuniones unas horas antes, apenas faltaban una o dos cosas más por tratar. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Si se seguía retrasando corría el riesgo de encontrarse con una incipiente tormenta de nieve.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente con que recibir al rubio apenas llegase… y con qué calentarse ella también.

Nada más reconfortante que una taza de chocolate en Navidad.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿A qué tonto se le ocurre organizar una reunión de Kages justo un día antes de la Navidad?

Solo podía ser un idiota muy idiota.

Dejó olvidado el chocolate cuando escuchó un ruido de llaves y la puerta cerrándose. Naruto ya había regresado.

Rápidamente se acercó hasta el salón, para encontrarlo quitándose el sombrero y la túnica que lo señalaban como el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Su esposo era un hombre muy, muy guapo. Una cabeza más alto que ella, fornido, con la piel suavemente tostada por el sol de Konoha, los músculos bien definidos y una sonrisa capaz de desarmarla en un instante. Era, en definitiva, un muy buen espécimen masculino.

Era una mujer con mucha suerte.

-El clima está horrible-fue lo primero que dijo el rubio Hokage apenas vio a su esposa parada a unos metros suyo.

-Les tomó bastante tiempo terminar-comentó Sakura, mientras recogía la túnica y el sombrero y los colocaba cerca del fuego para secarlos-¿Qué pasó?

Naruto suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolo.

-El Tsuchikage quería hacer una revisión completa de los términos de los acuerdos comerciales entre las aldeas.

-Ve a cambiarte o cogerás una pulmonía-la pelirosa se dirigió de regreso a la cocina-Voy a preparar algo caliente.

Empezó a tararear una cancioncilla que le había escuchado varias veces a su mamá cuando había sido niña y retomó el chocolate que había dejado a medio hacer. Se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que Naruto ya estaba de regreso a su lado. Abrió uno de los cajones superiores del estante y cogió un puñado de castañas que depositó en un recipiente de porcelana. El fuego era tan encantador que la llamaba a sentarse y acurrucarse al lado de su esposo. Ya que iban a pasar su Noche Buena atrapados lejos de su hogar, lo menos que quería hacer era estar lejos de su rubio atolondrado.

Regresó a la sala, llevando el chocolate y las castañas en brazos. El ojiazul al esperaba ya, sentado frente al fuego, revisando unos papeles que había traído consigo de la reunión. Era un obsesivo por el trabajo, siempre tratando de ser el mejor Hokage que Konoha pudiese desear y esforzándose al máximo. Un día de estos, iba a desaparecer todos los papeles de su escritorio solo para darle un respiro de sí mismo.

-Traje castañas para tostar-dijo Sakura, mientras dejaba el chocolate sobre la mesita de centro y se sentaba al lado del ojiazul-Cómo no podemos salir, hay que dejar que siga nevando.

Bebieron el chocolate y tostaron castañas, compartiendo risas, caricias y besos. La nevada arreciaba, pero no sentían el frío tal y como estaban, acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Antes de notarlo, el fuego ya estaba empezando a apagarse y la medianoche se acercaba.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto antes de soltar un bostezo-Aún sigue nevando y no podemos hacer nada más.

-¿No vamos a intercambiar los obsequios?-preguntó la pelirosa, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tenía un regalo muy especial que darle al rubio y no quería esperar más tiempo.

-Dejé los tuyos en casa-murmuró, apocado, el Hokage mientras se rascaba la mejilla-Lo lamento.

-Pues yo si tengo el tuyo conmigo-Sakura se aproximó al rubio y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, arrimándose aún más al cuerpo masculino para compartir el calor-Sé que te va a gustar.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Naruto, curioso.

Sakura se acercó a la oreja del rubio y susurró una frase que convirtió al Uzumaki en el hombre más feliz de todas las naciones ninja.

-Vas a ser papá.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ho ho ho.<p>

¿Que les ha parecido?

Eso de acurrucarse los dos juntos frente al fuego es algo muy lindo... ¡yo también quiero! Es una lástima que en mi ciudad no nieve nunca. Ni llueva. Ni hay truenos. Ni relámpagos. Y hay muy poco sol. Bien mirado, no pasa nada. Si es que Lima es conocida por ser la ciudad del "cielo panza de burro", la de la eterna neblina.

Con decirles que yo vi lluvia por primera vez en mi vida cuando cumplí los doce años, en la ciudad del Cusco.

Pero eso es otro tema.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Mi tener que irse temprano a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar.

¿Reviews?

Besitos de durazno en almíbar.

Cami Sky


End file.
